Is she with you?
by wonderwrath
Summary: Spending the night with someone you barely know is one thing. What if you find out that the person is Supergirl? And how will she react if she known she shared a bed with Wonder Woman?


It was a cold November night. Diana had her coat wrapped around her tightly. She wasn't bothered by the temperature; it was the rain that had her worried. That was the last thing she needed. She was on her way for a few drinks with her work colleagues. A pre-Christmas thing. Something she usually didn't do and she didn't know why she came here in the first place. It was warm and it looked alright for her taste.

There was always attention on Diana when she entered the room. The women might be jealous of her looks and her clothes. It was expensive and tasteful. Diana knew how to put an outfit together. Tight leather jeans, a low cut top and a matching jacket. She definitely got all the attention. She was like a sunrise during dark times.

Kara laid eyes on her the second the stranger opened the door. She never thought she would see something so perfect. She was flawless. She had full lips, dark brown eyes, thick dark hair and also the brightest smile in the universe. Kara led her eyes travel over that woman's body. She couldn't help herself. It was even harder for her when the dark-haired woman turned around. She must work out; you did not woke up with an ass like that. The Kryptonian was looking for her perfect mate, someone she could spend next hundred years with. She was looking, checking people out, thinking about a possible future but nothing. Not yet. Instead she was sitting here, on a boring date with a guy, while she only had eyes for her.

Her gaze did not move when those pierced brown eyes meet hers. Kara could feel a shiver down her spine. Was she real? Was this a test? If so, then she definitely failed.

"Kara?"

 _Oh shit_. She was on a date. She cleared her throat, adjusted her glasses and broke the eye contact with the stranger.

Diana was the one now who had a good look at Kara. Her steel blue eyes were very noticeable. Long blonde hair, a beautiful face and those lips looked like they haven't been kissed in a while.

The group around Diana ordered some drinks and while she was nipping on her Gin Tonic, her eyes kept wandering over to the other site. There were times when their gaze would meet. Diana was licking her lips and Kara had to bite down on her bottom lip. Why did this happen when she was on a date? Not like it mattered. It was a blind date in a way with a guy who bored her. He was sweet but that woman was everything else. The blonde would get up if she had the courage.

She didn't had the courage, but Diana did. Kara's pupil's dilated when she saw Diana moving in her direction. It seemed like she didn't need courage at all. She had her drink in her hand and walked to her table. Kara didn't believe that she was on her way to the toilet or a saw an old friend. She walked right to her table. Her heart started beating faster. There was even something about the way she walked that was attractive.

Diana put her glass on the table. She had both hands on the edge of the table and leaned forward. If Kara weren't so hypnotized by those brown eyes, she definitely would take a look at that cleavage of hers.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Her voice was deep and husky, with an accent she could listen to all day. Kara thought she couldn't be any more attractive until she opened her mouth. She was just nodding, totally forgetting about that date she had.

"Excuse me?" And there was this annoying voice again. "Who are you? We are on a date here."

"Oh." Diana raised her eyebrows. "Are you? This beautiful woman seems quite bored by your temptations. I think it would be the best for you to leave."

"Kara what the hell?" Both looked at Kara, the beautiful stranger and her poor date, a date that was forced on her. She knew what she wanted to do, but she had a hard time finding the right words.

"I am sorry; I have to ask you to leave. You are not my type anyway." There was nothing Kara could do. She wouldn't find an excuse to get rid of her.

"Such a stupid idea. Women. You are all the same." The guy got up, furious about the whole situation and grabbed his jacket. "Stupid bitch." He walked away and Diana grabbed his arm with a blink of an eye. Kara swore she flew through the room. Her grip was very tight around him and she could break his bones just like that.

"You should learn to show some respect towards woman. Your mother raised you better than that. You better behave next time. And now get out of my sight." She pushed him while he kept on ranting.

This situation was nothing Diana usually did. She didn't steal other men's women or interrupted dates, but that was something different. Kara basically asked her to come over. They couldn't stop looking at each other. There was something in the air and Diana was eager to find out what it was.

Kara was more than aroused by all this. She couldn't even feel sorry for that guy, she only cared about Diana.

"I am sorry about this." Diana took a seat opposite of Kara and took a sip of her drink. She licked her lips, again, while Kara had too many unorthodox thoughts in her head.

"I'm glad that you came over." Kara cleared her throat and looked up. There was a moment of silence. Both women looked at each other and seemed like the silently agreed that both wanted the same.

"Me too." Diana was smiling while she kept staring in those blue eyes. "So I guess your name is Kara? I am Diana. It is a pleasure to meet you."

 _Likewise._ This pleasure was more than likewise.

"Do you want to come home with me?" Kara couldn't keep it in any longer. The things she wanted to do to this woman.

Diana didn't say anything. She got up and held her hand out. Kara quickly threw some money on the table, before she grabbed Diana's hand, her very soft hand.

* * *

They drove home in Diana's car. Kara flew here but that was nothing she could offer. They hold hands till the car arrived, nothing that Kara wanted to overthink nor something she cared about. She couldn't stop staring at Diana. She was a fast driver, but Kara didn't worry about her life. She worried about the fact that she wanted to jump out of her seat and kiss this woman.

Diana could feel Kara's eyes on her but she was too concentrated to react. She didn't do anything when they arrived. She let Kara go in front, following her upstairs to her apartment. The blonde opened the door and Diana took her the second she saw the door going. She grabbed her harder than she should, but Kara didn't wince. She couldn't even feel it but that was nothing Diana knew. The only thing she felt was a shiver down her spine, when she felt Diana's hands around her waist.

The amazon turned her around and kissed her. Kara dropped her keys and bag, even her phone landed on the floor, but she couldn't care less. Their lips collided and the blonde couldn't help herself and moaned into the kiss. Diana's tongue demanded entrance. Her hands were all over the Kryptonian.

Kara could feel how Diana pushed her back and had her hands on her ass seconds later. She felt something cold and realised that she was on the counter. Her legs found Diana's waist and she pulled her even closer. She was still wearing her glasses. Diana was about to take them off, because she knew they would break sooner or later, but Kara hesitated. She was worried but not for long, not when she saw that big question mark on that beautiful face. Kara took her glasses off and put them aside. Diana didn't say anything; she was staring at her, something that worried Kara. But Diana did not realise who she was, she only realised how fucking beautiful she was.

"God you're beautiful." Diana shot forward to continue the kissing part. She had her hands tangled up in the blonde mess of a hair, with tongues fighting for dominance. Kara tried to undress Diana, but she made it hard for her. If she only could push her away, only a little bit harder so she could get some naked skin. She didn't wanted to stop the kiss but she needed more.

She pushed Diana away, which surprised the amazon, but not for long. She felt like she was on a battlefield. But woman decided to get rid of their own clothes. Both got rid of their jackets and tops, and Diana got rid of her bra and she had Kara's in her hands, before the blonde could even move.

"Fuck you are hot."

Diana in her leather pants really made it hard for Kara to breathe, let a known with all the naked skin. The amazon had the same problem, those black tight pants Kara was wearing made it very hard to think. Let a known now with her breasts on show. Diana was the first one to touch. She glided her fingers over those hard rock abs of the others. She was amazed by the strength Kara must have. Her arms didn't look bad either.

"Someone likes their work out."

But she had no idea how Kara thought about her. She was beautiful anyway but now seeing that tanned skin, those perfect breasts and flawless skin. The blonde got a finger under Diana's waistband and pulled her closer.

"I can show you if you are interested." Her workout included lifting trucks and catching planes, but she didn't mind working that body for the night.

The thing she liked most about those muscles was the fact that she didn't had to worry that Kara would break under her, because she felt like she is going to have a hard time to control herself under those hard circumstances.

Diana playfully bite in her lip before Kara pushed her into her bedroom. She was on top of her the second she landed on the bed. The blonde straddled the goddess, before she leaned down to place kisses on her neck. Their breasts started to slowly grind against each other, while Diana pulled Kara closer by putting her hands on her ass.

The amazon had a hard time being the bottom. She had to be in control. She was the bottom but she had control over a lot of things. She pushed Kara in between her legs will keeping her closer, before she started grinding against her. She could feel of Kara's breath changed and how she had to bite her, to hold down a moan.

Kara was about to move down to Diana's breasts but the realisation hit her soon that she was on her back. Diana overpowered her. She didn't knew how but it happened, but it definitely did. Diana got up just a second after. Kara wanted to ask what was going on but she shut up when Diana started speaking.

"Don't you dare to move an inch." Kara was curious but Diana did not take her time. She took her leather pants and her underwear off and she pulled Kara's jeans down. The amazon grabbed Kara's panties and ripped them off her. The blonde got even more aroused by that. She already was on a high.

Diana got on top of her, holding Kara down on her wrists, while she started grinding against her. The blonde immediately wrapped her legs around the others body, wishing she had at least on hand free, but Diana wouldn't have that. She was nice enough to start kissing her again. Kara bite in her lip, before she had to moan in her mouth, which made Diana smile. It was more than a smirk, which disappeared when she leaned in for the next kiss, not planning to stop.  
It was a game over power, but both women didn't realise that. Diana pushed harder and harder into Kara, while the Kryptonian tried to get her hands free, but she couldn't. She used more strength than necessary and Diana still overpowered her. She was really strong for a human.

Diana was all over her, but Kara loved every bit of it. She loved the passionate kisses, the way Diana grinded against her and how good her naked body felt.

The amazon didn't realise how hard she was moving. Kara's bed hit the wall over and over again. She slowed down, trying to remember how easily a human can break. But Kara felt it, she felt how everything began to slow down and she didn't like it.

"Don't stop."

Diana was smiling. She let go of Kara's arms, before one of her hands wandered down Kara's body. Her finger glided over her breasts, allowing Diana to circle and grab them. She wandered down over a lot of naked skin, till she moved her finger tips over delicious hip bones before her hand disappeared between Kara's legs.

Her back arched up the second Diana touched her.

"Oh fuck."

Kara didn't realise how much she needed her.

Diana was amazed how wet Kara was. She loved it. She drew circle around Kara's clit, while she placed wet kisses on her neck. The blonde couldn't control her moaning. She grabbed Diana's face to pull her into a kiss. Her tongue didn't ask for entrance, she just took what she needed from Diana.

"Fuck me."

It was demanding and something she would take if Diana wouldn't give it to her. Diana stopped breathing for a moment, since this was something that really turned her on.

She shifted her weight, so she had easier access before she entered Kara. Diana had to close her eyes, Kara just felt too good.

The blonde had her hands on the headboard, throwing her head back while she felt the force of Diana's thrusts upon her. Damn she felt good.

"Don't hold back."

How could this human take so much?

Diana wondered about that quite a lot but she wouldn't deny her request. She went harder and faster, feeling more than aroused when she looked at Kara. Diana grinded up and down her thigh which made the blonde realise how wet she was. The realisation made her moan again and if she could move than she would use it for something more reasonable.

"Oh my god…yes."

Kara felt like she was floating, but she hoped she didn't. She was close and god, she couldn't wait to return the favour. Diana didn't stop; she kept the space up while putting her thumb on Kara's clit. The blonde arched up, grabbing Diana's hand to make sure she wouldn't move away.

"Yes. Please…"

Diana could feel how close she was and she wouldn't deny her this orgasm. It only took another thrust from Diana before Kara came and she came like a hurricane. She still had her hand around Diana's wrist and the amazon did feel a small pain when Kara's body tensed up, but she didn't think about it. She thought about how hot she was. How hot her moaning was and how loud she was.

Kara laid on her back for a few seconds. She needed to recover from whatever that just was, probably the best sex of her life.

"God you are amazing."

It was definitely the best sex she ever had. She knew that just by looking at Diana. She should go more often on blind dates, when she would meet someone like Diana but Kara had a feeling that she would never find someone like her again.

Kara grabbed her arm to pull her into a kiss. She took the chance to get Diana on her back. _Finally._ She could finally pay attention to that masterpiece of a body. She had her teeth in Diana's bottom lip before she kissed her way down. The blonde was mesmerised how good the other smelled. Her skin was so smooth.

Diana grabbed Kara's head when she could feel her lips around her breasts. She could feel her teeth and tried to grind against her. What a tease. She would regret that as soon has Diana had a chance to pay her back.

But Kara was smiling. She wanted to give her everything she needed, but she wanted to pay some attention to that amazing body of hers. In the end she gave up and couldn't wait for Diana to let herself go.

The second she felt Kara's tongue, the amazon pulled her automatically closer. She was already so worked up from touching Kara and listen to her sweet moans, her centre was throbbing, asking for attention, attention Kara's tongue looked after quite well.

The blonde would have smiled if she could, because she felt how Diana grinded her hips against her face with a very tight grip on her hair. She used her super speed just a little bit and Diana couldn't take it anymore. She had to hold onto the bed, trying not break anything.

"Fuck."

The Kryptonian put her hands on Diana's breasts to hold her in position. She barely could hear her moans, her thighs very pressed against her face. And then finally, the sweet release was close, which made Diana push her hips even harder towards Kara's face. She let go of the bed to grab her own hair, just in case. She still was grinding her hips against Kara's face until she finally gave her body some rest.

Her eyes were closed and she still had her hands buried in her hair. Kara came closer looking down on her with a smile on her face. Kara hoped Diana did needed or wanted to leave now, she definitely wasn't finished with her.

"Are you alright down there?" She was licking her lips when Diana opened her eyes.

"Hm hm." Diana laid her hand on Kara's chin and pulled her closer. "You need to show me what you did with your tongue."

"That's my best kept secret."

"Oh is that so?"

Kara was nodding.

"I might just have to show you mine."

The blonde was on her back before she could think of an answer. She didn't knew what to hold on to first, when Diana disappeared between her legs with a very naughty smirk.


End file.
